Containers are used for holding and/or storing materials. Multiple containers can be stacked together as a single unit for various reasons, such as storage, transportation, or other operations involving multiple containers. For instance, multiple containers may be placed onto a pallet, for storage in a warehouse and/or loading onto a trailer for transportation (e.g., from a distribution warehouse to a store). When moving a pallet of containers by forklift, the forklift operator may inadvertently strike the edge of the pallet into a wall, shelving bracket, vehicle or even other container(s). Unexpected movement during transportation of the containers can also cause stacks to become unstable or fall, or otherwise become damaged. As a result, the manipulation of such containers or container stacks may result in damage to the exterior of the container(s) and/or the contents therein.
Corner boards may be placed on corners of container stacks to hold the stacks in place and/or mitigate damage to the containers. Conventionally, corner boards are attached to the exterior edges of the container stacks using staples or tape. However, this method for attaching corner boards is relatively time-consuming and requires additional materials to be used with the corner boards. Further, this method of attaching corner boards may create safety risks; for example, a person could become injured from the staple(s) that may protrude from the corner board when removing the stapled corner board(s) from the group of containers, or be cut when cutting the tape with a knife or box cutter. These methods for affixing corner boards may also damage the container(s) and/or their contents. For example, the staple used to attach the corner board may pierce the contents within the underlying container, or the tape may tear the exterior surface of the container, which frequently has a protective, moisture resistant or finished/decorative outer surface. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a corner board in which the corner board is easily placed on a container stack without the need to use additional means to affix the corner board to the container(s).
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.